godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. the Mysterians
GMA Films Funimation Films |rating = PG PG-13 R |budget = TBA |gross = TBA )}} TBA )}} |runtime = TBA |designs = ManilaGoji, ReiwaMogu, ReiwaGigan}} Godzilla vs. the Mysterians is a 2025 Japanese tokusatsu kaiju film co-produced by Toho and GMA Films, and the 31st installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the third in the Reiwa series. Starring Romamae Cañedo, Jennica Garcia, and Jenzel Angeles, the film is about humanity trying to fight back from the Mysterians, the first alien race that arrived on Earth in an attempt to keep their race alive. It was released to Japanese theaters on April 8, 2025, and to American theaters on August 18, 2026. Plot Short version In 2025, Mysterians invade Earth and abduct many women in an attempt to keep their race alive from the effects of radiation. Godzilla, emerges from the sea and fights back, wiping out all forces that comes into his way, be it human, monster, or alien. Full version The film starts in Mount Fuji, Japan, where earthquakes occur on areas around the volcano. Believing that the mountain is about to erupt after centuries, many settlements in the area were evacuated to safety. In the United States and the Philippines, a new planet was found beyond the orbit of Neptune, finally proving the existence of Planet Nine, however this was given the name Mysteroid by Taiwan, with Christine heading to Taipei, Taiwan to change the planet's official name. Strange signals and objects are detected on the Moon by the Earth Defense Force, followed by strange meteor showers affecting the North Atlantic, from New York City all the way to Sweden. To be added. Cast Lead cast * Romamae Cañedo as Christine Gonzales * Jennica Garcia as Joanna Ann Reyes * Jenzel Angeles as Louise Ocampo Supporting cast * Alyana Asistio as Diana Santiago * Yasmien Kurdi as Rebecca de Guzman Appearances Monsters * Godzilla (ManilaGoji) * Moguera (ReiwaMogu) * Gigan (ReiwaGigan) Locations * Philippines ** Manila ** Cebu * United States ** New York City ** San Francisco ** Las Vegas * China ** Shanghai * Thailand ** Bangkok * South Korea ** Seoul * Taiwan ** Taipei * New Zealand ** Auckland * Australia ** Sydney * France ** Paris * Japan ** Kyoto ** Osaka Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * Super X2 * Maser Cannon ** Type 66 Maser Cannon ** Type 70 Maser Cannon ** Type 90 Maser Cannon ** MBT-92 ** MBAW-93 ** DAG-MB96 ** ASTOL-MB93 * Markalite Cannon * Atomic Heat Ray Gun * A-Cycle Light Ray Gun * Full-Metal Missile Launcher * Artificial Lightning Generator * Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria * Type 10 Tank * Type 61 Tank * Type 90 Tank * M1 Abrams * M270 MLRS * Type 88 SSM * Typhoon Devastators * Hatsuyuki-class destroyer * Satsuma ** D-03 Missile * USS Saratoga * Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Sub * Los Angeles-Class Nuclear Attack Sub * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * AH-64 Apache * Mitsubishi F-15J * Mitsubishi F-2 Production Following Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, pre-production on the next installment began. The first draft of the movie was found to be similar to Destroy All Monsters, which Toho disliked due to the other iconic monsters were supposed to be introduced in their solo films. Looking back to their films produced in the 1950s as inspiration for a new film, 1957's The Mysterians was one of the most successful films produced by Toho, and decided to produce a modern remake of it, with Godzilla in it. The film's original title was Invasion of the Mysterians before being changed to Godzilla vs. the Mysterians. During post-production, a scene showing the One World Trade Center being hit by a meteor during the New York City destruction scene was cut due to the September 11 attacks, that destroyed the original WTC Twin Towers. This scene was never released, the deleted scenes on the home media release does not include the controversial 1 WTC destruction scene. Gallery Alternate Titles To be added. Theatrical Releases To be added. Reception The film has received a 5.4 rating on IMDb and a 62% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Video Releases Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2025) * Region: 1 & 2 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (20 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (25 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (60 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (25 minutes) Trivia To be added. References Category:Reiwa Series (Meesmoth) Category:Films (Meesmoth)